<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Charge by Lord_Morzahn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423755">Taking Charge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn'>Lord_Morzahn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Transgender MC, Transmale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow night in gets spiced up. (Fictober 2020, Prompt 13)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia Ortega/Sidestep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I missed this."</p>
<p>You don't even realize you said the words until Ortega turns to look at you. They'd slipped out, an admittance far too soft.</p>
<p>You're sitting watching a movie on the couch in her apartment. You'd done this a hundred times what feels like a lifetime ago. It was, really. You have a new life now...but the lines of the past and present and how you've tried to distance yourself blur and cross to the point where you don't even know how to handle it anymore.</p>
<p>It was different before she was back in your life. When you were planning your debut, you'd planned to hurt her. Hell, you still could. All it would take is the truth.</p>
<p>The thought is sobering. The truth would shatter this, right here. You don't think you'd ever get to have it again- you hadn't, until it happened. Sitting on the couch, leaning into each other, feeling her warmth.</p>
<p>"I did too." She admits softly, like she's still worried she'll scare you away. Always has been. To be fair, it's easy enough to do. It's not your fault she makes you feel so...safe.</p>
<p>You're grateful when she lets the topic drop back into silence, and you snuggle closer to her as a reward.</p>
<p>The movie is boring, some b-lister she picked off the streaming service. The Chinese takeout boxes are empty on the coffee table, so there's no filling your boredom with food. And you're trying to cut down on the liquor, so you're both sober tonight.</p>
<p>So it's not much of a surprise, you think, when both of your hands start wandering. She slides her arm around your shoulders to hold you close while you put one hand on her thigh, absentmindedly tracing patterns on her jeans.</p>
<p>"You know what else I missed?" She asks, doing a good job of sounding casual.</p>
<p>You turn to her, faces only inches apart. You can smell the tang of the food on her breath. "What?"</p>
<p>"This." She whispers before her lips meet yours, and you melt into the kiss openly. There's no point in hiding it anymore; it was only last week you'd consummated your relationship, and you've always known you were in love with Ortega, even if you don't think you'll ever be able to say it.</p>
<p>You're drawn to each other quickly. You've pushed her back so that you're horizontal, straddling her lap as her hands pull you down, grinding you against her.</p>
<p>Your mouth finds the weak points along her neck, teasing with lips, tongue, and teeth to pull gasps and whimpers.</p>
<p>Her hands are playing with your ass, and as much as you adore the sensation, the lights are still on, and the machine is not ready. You lean back, resting yourself on her hips, and grab her hands, slowly pinning them above her head on the arm of the couch. You tsk at her coyly, smirking with a playful edge. "Bedroom if we're losing clothes."</p>
<p>"Lead the way." She winks, and you hold hands as you walk down the hallway, movie turned off.</p>
<p>She darkens the bedroom while you wait by the lightswitch once more, attentive eyes on the curves of her body.</p>
<p>"Want me to give you another show, baby?" She winks and grins when she turns around and catches you staring.</p>
<p>You're feeling confident tonight as you smirk back at her. "I'd rather unwrap you myself."</p>
<p>She raises a brow and saunters closer until you're nearly touching. Before she can lean in for the kiss, you grab her wrist, needing some stability for your next request. "Actually, can I...can I take charge tonight?"</p>
<p>A beat passes. You can see the dirty joke loading in her mind with the way her lips curl, but you speak again before she can make it. Take Charge...dammit. </p>
<p>"I wanna top you." You clarify, hoping you're not ruining the mood.</p>
<p>"With...what we discussed?" She smiles, a naughty gleam in her brown eyes. Your mind goes back to yesterday's date to the...adult store. And the purchase made.</p>
<p>"Yes." You fight hard to roll your eyes.</p>
<p>"Then I'm all yours, babe." She says before you resume kissing, quickly stoking the flames between you.</p>
<p>You try to take your time removing her clothes, you really do, but every inch of soft brown skin feels intoxicating. You need to have more, have all of her. You're hungry, always hungry, desperate for satisfaction.</p>
<p>You hit the lights and plunge the both of you into darkness- sweet, freeing darkness, and push her onto the bed. You ditch your clothes, making her work for your nudity, until finally you're slipping on the strap-on in the dark.</p>
<p>You'd picked out a underwear-style harness for comfort, as well as ease of donning in this exact situation. As long as you know where the O-ring is, you don't have to have the lights on. Ortega had picked out the dildo, seeing as she was the one receiving it. A neutral black, semi-realistic silicone at 7 inches long and just under 4 inches of girth. And with some of the latest technical features, providing limited sensation. It might not be like having a penis yourself, but it'll be something.</p>
<p>Your lips find hers again in the dark, pulling her with you to sit up on the edge of the bed. "Sit here for me." You whisper as you get behind her on the bed, your front meeting her strong back.</p>
<p>You kiss your way along her neck and reach around to explore her with your hands, linger on her chest and stomach before slowly sliding down to her legs. Her breathing is heavy, gasping in anticipation.</p>
<p>"Let's see how bad you want me." You whisper into her ear, making her shudder. When your fingers finally reach between her legs, she moans and leans back into you.</p>
<p>She's soaked against your fingers, and you stifle a groan at the feeling. You can feel your own core throbbing, the sounds of her pleasure causing a flood in you.</p>
<p>"You want me to fuck you, baby?" You ask, voice deep and husky against her shoulder before you suck a hickey into her neck. Your other hand continues to tease her skin, trailing across her front- a soft caress to the underside of her breast, skimming your nails along her ribs.</p>
<p>You expect a teasing response, something cheeky, but Julia gaps and whines and downright pleads "Yes!"</p>
<p>The enthusiastic response is exhilarating, and you increase your ministrations until she's trembling in your arms. Then...you stop.</p>
<p>"What? No, please..." She huffs, pulling at your forearm. "Don't stop, I was so close..."</p>
<p>You gently grab her jaw, forcing her to face you for a deep kiss. When it finally breaks, you give your orders. "Get on your hands and knees on the bed."</p>
<p>You both switch positions fast, only stopping to make sure she has enough pillows to be comfortable. You wish you could see her laid out before you, but you let your hands do the seeing in the dark, feeling the smooth muscles of her back.</p>
<p>Your fingers are gentle around the metal integrations of her spine, the subtle scar tissue. You keep yourself grounded in the moment by making her purr under your touch, not willing to fall into the pit of guilt that threatens your moments with her. </p>
<p>"You are so hot." You say, choosing to freely give the praise. You'll deny it if she ever brings it up again. It takes you a minute to line yourself up before you slowly sink inside of her.</p>
<p>A flood of wetness hits you as she moans, and you take your time pushing inside. You give a strangled gasp as the sensation of the dildo kicks in against your clit, registering her tightness. "Holy...fuck, Julia."</p>
<p>"That's the plan, isn't it?" She asks, having found enough coherence to tease. You push forward again in retaliation, making her gasp and shudder. Soon, you're all the way to the hilt.</p>
<p>Your hands rub her back, soothing. "You alright?"</p>
<p>"Fuck me." She whispers back, and you grab hold of her hips and start pistoning back and forth with steady, long strokes, pushing deep inside her on the return. She's not the only one panting after a while, the sensation new and surprisingly sensitive to your body.</p>
<p>Your strokes grow faster, spurred on by Ortega's keening and begging for more. God, you'd never thought you'd hear her beg, but you're so glad you get to. And that you get to be the one giving her pleasure.</p>
<p>"Please!" She gasps and your hands abandon her hips to reach around and hold her close, your chest to her back once more. You use one hand to keep your weight off of her while the other goes back between her legs.</p>
<p>Her entire body twitches as you rub her clit, and you desperately try to keep rhythm with your strokes until you feel her come apart with a strangled cry.</p>
<p>She clamps tight around you, and it's so intense you rest your head against her back, hips twitching as you move with her through her orgasm.</p>
<p>She collapses into the bed, and you barely keep yourself from lying right on top of her. Your breath is heavy against her back as you slowly pull out, nerves raw. She gives a final whimper as you do, and you slide the strap on off before lying down on her.</p>
<p>"That was...really good." She groans when she comes back to her senses, turning so you're spooning her.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you enjoyed it." You whisper, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade. She turns to catch her lips on yours, hand reaching back to caress your thigh.</p>
<p>"Now...how about I reward you for your efforts?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>